


The One Where Rich Gets Kicked out

by esperink



Series: middle borough GSA [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, how to tag, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: In which Michael gives Rich a ride to Jake's, and Rich requires Chloe's help.





	The One Where Rich Gets Kicked out

**Author's Note:**

> uhh takes place in the chat fic chapter four.  
> y'all get to find out why Chlo was upset

Rich was sitting on the ground when Michael pulled up. He was hugging his knees and staring off into space, not even realizing that Michael had arrived until the other called his name. Rich stood and made his way to the passenger seat of Michael’s car. He opened the door and got in, but didn’t speak.

Rich rubbed his wrist uncomfortably, looking down at the bruise that had already started to form there. The movement caught Michael’s eye and he glanced down at his wrist, then his eyes flitted to Rich’s face, where he could see small finger-shaped bruises on his jaw.

The shorter boy had been sitting at the park for at least a half an hour before he had sent a text to the group chat. He didn’t even remember what he and his dad were arguing about. He just remembered getting frustrated, then his dad getting mad at him. After that, there was a blank spot in his memories, where he vaguely remembered ending up at this park.

He didn’t even know for sure if he was kicked out but he knew from experience that if he ended up at this park, he probably was.

He’d probably be terrible at being a helpful witness to a crime if he had blank spots during certain times, he thought absentmindedly.

“Rich?” Michael said. Rich blinked and looked over at Michael. He hadn’t realized he’d been trying to speak to him. “Do you want to stop by somewhere?”

Rich furrowed his brow. “What?”

“You look like you could use a slushy.”

“Oh.” He picked at his nails, before chewing on them for a moment. “I don’t have any money.”

“My treat.”

Rich looked back up at him. He seemed sincere. Rich looked back down. “Okay.”

A few minutes later he had a raspberry slushy in his hands. The cold he felt through the cardboard cup actually made him feel more _there_. More present. He silently sipped his blue drink while Michael paid and chatted with the cashier. It was clear by their conversation that Michael and the cashier saw each other often, probably from 7 11 trips.

After a few minutes Michael waved goodbye to the cashier and he and Rich walked back to the car. They made their way to Jake’s house and soon arrived. Rich didn’t move for a good few moments. He wrapped his hands more securely around the cold drink.

He vaguely had a memory of asking for a lighter at the Halloween party. It was probably a good thing nobody had given him one. It would be just wrong to make his friend live without a house since he already didn’t have his parents around.

“Are you going to be okay?” Michael asked, pulling Rich out of his thoughts once more.

“Yeah,” Rich said.

“What about tomorrow?”

Michael was asking about when he got back home. “…I’ll manage,” Rich said.

Michael hesitated.

Michael was nice, Rich suddenly thought. Nicer than he deserved. He’d treated him so badly but here he was, giving him a ride to Jake’s house. Why?

“Well, let me know if you need a ride again, yeah?” Michael said.

Rich swallowed and nodded. “Yeah,” he said, opening the door and sliding out. Michael only drove away when Jake opened the front door.

Rich texted him a thanks later.

 

* * *

 

Rich fiddled with his phone. He was waiting for Chloe in the library. He knew she had make up, so he figured he could ask for some to cover the small bruises. He tried his best to avoid other students on the way there.

“What’s up?” she asked, peeking over the smaller bookshelves near where Rich was sitting waiting. It startled Rich. He quickly covered his wrist and angled his head down so she wouldn’t see the bruises.

“Can I borrow some make up? Like some concealer?” he asked.

Chloe looked confused for a moment, and she rounded the bookcase, depositing herself in front of him. He avoided looking at her, his hand still on his wrist. “Look at me,” she said.

He looked up. She gently pried his hand from his wrist after seeing the small bruises on his jaw.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Nothing… my dad and I just had a small disagreement…” He almost wished he could remember what happened.

“But what actually happened?”

“I don’t remember.”

“How do you not remember?” Chloe frowned.

“I blank out sometimes,” he admitted.

Chloe frowned again and brought out her make up bag. She got to work and was silent as she covered up the small bruises. It didn’t take long. “You should tell someone,” she said when she was done.

“Why? It doesn’t happen all that often.” He felt himself start to get defensive.

“It still happens.”

“I’m fine though.”

Chloe looked frustrated with his response. “Fine,” she mumbled, crossing her arms.

Rich almost felt bad.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
